darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
479
Barnabas interrupts Dr. Lang as he is about to kill Jeff. Synopsis Teaser : The same, unblinking moon that Victoria Winters saw shining on Collinwood in her terror ridden journey into the past shines this night over the great house by the sea. But the moon, and Collinwood itself, are not the only survivors from the past. Terror, too, is beyond time, and it has pursued the inhabitants of Collinwood down from the dark past to an even darker present. And the ghoulish plan to cure Barnabas Collins unfolds as inexorably as time and with increasing terror. Strapped to a lab table in Eric Lang's lab, Jeff Clark realizes that Lang plans to use his face to complete the experimental creature. He screams in terror, then passes out from an injection as Lang holds up a scalpel. Act I Lang is interrupted by Barnabas Collins at the door. Barnabas begs Lang to help, explaining that his vampire urges are back. Barnabas then notices Jeff's unconscious body. Looking upon Jeff's face, Barnabas has second thoughts and begs Lang to stop. Lang coldly and cruelly badgers Barnabas until he concedes and leaves. Just as Eric begins again, Victoria enters the foyer, calling for Dr. Lang and Jeff. Barnabas returns to the lab, telling Eric that Victoria has shown up, looking for Jeff. Act II Lang lies to Vicki, saying that he hasn't seen Jeff. Victoria insists that something awful has happened. Barnabas eavesdrops, apparently feeling guilty that he is ruining Victoria's chance at happiness, just as Angelique ruined his own. He returns to the lab, frees Jeff from his restraints and vows that he has caused enough suffering. Act III Lang returns to the lab. He and Barnabas argue fiercely. Lang reminds Barnabas that Jeff now knows everything, including his plans to kill him and use his face for the creature. Lang says he can not risk Jeff going to the police. Jeff awakens, grabs a scalpel, and threatens to kill Eric. Eric stalls long enough to inject Jeff again, and he collapses. Act IV Barnabas suggests to Lang that Julia Hoffman can hypnotize Jeff to forget everything. But Lang is not willing to let even Julia know about his plans. When Barnabas picks up the phone to call Julia, Lang pulls a pistol out and threatens to kill him, reminding him he is human now, and can die like a human. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: Dr. Lang! : Dr. Lang: Barnabas. : Barnabas: Dr. Lang, I must see you immediately, please! ---- : Barnabas: I know it is so she may never change never. ---- : Barnabas: No, the time has come for me to cry enough. ---- : Barnabas: Enough! ---- : Dr. Lang: Are you mad? : Barnabas: I've seldom been more sane. ---- : Dr. Lang: Barnabas, I gave you credit for much greater intelligence than this. ---- : Dr. Lang: I don't know whether I admire your trust, or your absolute stupidity. ---- : Dr. Lang: Careful... put down that knife. : Jeff: I'll put it down, right in your ribs! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * There is a film splice when Barnabas and Dr. Lang are in the laboratory. Story * When Victoria enters Dr. Lang's house, whose door isn't even locked, looking for Jeff, she tells Lang: "For the first time, I've come so close to being happy..." Has she already forgotten about Burke Devlin, whom she was engaged to marry not so long ago and who might have survived the plane crash? * TIMELINE: It was three hours ago when Jeff said he'd meet Victoria. Bloopers and continuity errors * Jonathan Frid and Addison Powell both trip all over their lines throughout multiple scenes. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 479 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 479 - Face/OffCategory:Dark Shadows episodes